Jamberoo
Jamberoo Jamberoo (Jam-ba-roo), is a huge, economically powerful nation in the Democratic KIngdom of the Illawarra (DKI). It is often referred to as a "Living Hell" due to a dictatoral government, horrendous human rights abuse, and the constant Kasabian music on repeat. Jamberoo is the founder of the DKI. Jamberoo is a dictatorial Empire, their Emperor is Tristan Markham Jnr. Snr., he is the grandson of Tristan Markham Snr. and the son of Tristan Markham Jnr.. He was the main force in the formation of the formation of the DKI. Until recently, Tristan Markham Jnr. Snr. was sane. Jamberoo has an oppressive government which measures its success based on its GDP. Jamberoo's capital, Death Valley, was built in the middle of The Great Tristan Desert. History Not much was known about Jamberoo B.T. (before Tristan). The only species documented was the Ewok. Jamberoo started off in The East Pacific, over time Jamberoo drifted off from the East Pacific, Jamberoo then formed it's own region, The Wollongong Empire. Many nations, including Sussia, Bleddynia, and many others. The nations within The Wollongong Empire was not happy with the Dictatorial ways of Tristan Markham Snr.. Tristan Markham Snr. refused to change from the Dictatorship, he was later killed by Gene Ray, in hope to take power in the region. Tristan Markham Snr.'s son took over, Tristan Markham Jnr.. Gene Ray stayed in the region, hoping to overthrow Tristan Markham Jnr.. He was unsuccessful, but he remained in the region. So instead Gene Ray created the theory of Timecube. He started to spread his ideology throughout Jamberoo. His theory spread like wildfire and it started a following behind Gene Ray. Him and his following attempted to put forward laws to enforce mandatory education of Time Cube, and to outlaw the other religions and to stop the live digestion of many teenagers by the Oneists.This directly contradicted the primary religion of Jamberoo, Tristianity. So, a revolution began. Gene Ray and his followers began a revolution against Jamberoo, where they sepererated themselves from Jamberoo and created the new nation of Sussia, where they put Gene Ray in charge as they saw he is the only person who should or could properly lead their nation. Conflicts after separation from Jamberoo continued, which prompted large Military funding in Sussia, which still is maintained to this date even after the conflict had ceased. The large Police Force was prompted during the Chilly War, to prevent spies coming from Jamberoo and stealing information, such as information about Super Plutonium and Uranium, which Sussia had discovered after nuking Arvenarius repeatedly. Another ancient foe of Jamberoo is the Kingdom of Bryndonesia, who in the late 1700's CE (unknown A.T.) ordered their newly acquired mercenary (read pirate) fleet to attack Jamberoosian colonies in the seas around Bryndonesia. Overwhelmed by this sudden and completely unprovoked attack the government of Jamberoo was forced to hand over these rather pointless and resource-draining islands. The Bryndonesian fleet moved south to attack Jamberoo but was almost completely destroyed by the experienced Jamberoosian Navy at the Battle of the Bay of Bryndon. After that, Jamberoo maintained chilly relations with Bryndonesia until the 1950's CE, when the Bryndonesian government re-opened diplomatic channels. Due to the uproar over the dictatorial ways of Tristan Markham Snr., after he died, his son Tristan Markham Jnr. decided to, as his first act as Emperor, to create the DKI. Till this day, the DKI is still thriving, thanks to Tristan Markham Jnr., and many other nations, for creating, what it is now. On 153 A.T. the DKI was invaded by Zombies. Approximately 2,000,000 people were killed in the process, including the Emperor at the time, Tristan Markham Jnr.. The apocalypse lasted a year, in which 90% of the population became zombies. However, Bleddynia's scientific process allowed the nation to cleanse over 2,000,000 zombies, giving Jamberoo more time and more people to react to the situation. Scientists were baffled to where the Zombie virus came from. Scientists discovered that it came from Jamberoo's worst enemy, Impurity. Impurity's leader agreed to the cleansing of the Zombies, in return for Jamberoo to import their well established cars to Impurity. After the apocalypse Tristan Markham Jnr.'s son, Tristan Markham Jnr. Snr. took charge after his father's passing. Tristan Markham, to this day, is in charge of Jamberoo. Tristan Markham, in 162 A.T. was admitted to a mental hospital with an unknown disease. He was in there for a month, the country was run by his Vice-President during the ordeal. There was speculation that Tristan Markham Jnr. Snr. would not survive his disease, as well as that he had not yet had a child, their was no heir to the throne. However, Tristan Markham Jnr. Snr. had survived, only with minor brain damage, after he took back the throne, their was a few changes. He decided to run the country as a dictatorship, their was backlash to the situation, however critics have seemed to disappear. In 163 A.T. Tristan Markham Jnr Snr was found dead in his apartment, the news report was as follows: "Supreme Leader Tristan Markham Jnr Snr has been found dead in his apartment. It is suggested that overnight he has died from his mental disease. Scientists are now researching what the disease may be. They are not sure whether it is contagious or not, or whether it is fatal. One thing is sure. Tristan Markham Jnr Snr is dead. It has been reported that his child Tristan Markham Jnr Snr Jnr will take over Tristan Markham Jnr Snr. We are yet to see the effects on the nation." The effects were that Jamberoo then became a fully devout Christian Land. Markham Jamberoo has not had a big of say as what it previously had, with it's Brother Nation, Markham. Markham is the oldest nation in the DKI, being more than 2 times bigger than each nation in the DKI. Jamberoo was started as a result of a revolt of citizens in Markham. Tristan Markham Snr. was a Patriotic man, he loved Markham, he even changed his surname from Barker to Markham. However, when Markham became a Democracy, Tristan Markham was not happy. He moved to seek empty land with his crew of over 200 men and women. They found what is now called Jamberoo. Jamberoo and Markham are now allies within the DKI, apart from their vast differences. Markham now, as the bigger nation has a louder voice in the DKI than Jamberoo, he now represents Jamberoo publicly. Religion Tristianity was the main religion in Jamberoo from 1 A.T. until 950 A.T., no-one is quite sure how long a year is in Jamberoo. Tristianity is the religion based off The Markhamian Bible. The Markhamian Bible is the base of which the citizens of Jamberoo used to base off their history of Jamberoo. Awards Tristan Markham Jnr. Snr. is an Award Recipient in the DKI. He received a DIamond Medal for his foundation of the region and also for his level-headed deliberation through the conflicts of the early DKI Category:Nations Category:History Category:Content